Fallout: Equestria - Treasure Hunting
Fallout Equestria: Treasure Hunting, written by Hnetu is the story of the two sisters - Hidden Fortune and Lost Art who grew up in the wasteland scavenging and hunting for food, avoiding contact with other ponies and settlements. The sisters, while searching for treasure discover something they were not expecting, the entrances to a pair of Stables. What happens next plunges their entire world into chaos as a chance encounter leads them to run for their lives and abandon their ingrained lifestyle of seclusion. Setting The story is set concurrently with Fallout: Equestria and located primarily in the shadow of the Unicorn Mountain range, an area once called Blackhoof containing a number of townships that once worked together for the war effort. Main Characters *Hidden Fortune - Impulsive and reckless, Hidden Fortune wades into harms way with an inflated sense of invulnerability. She is impatient, quick to anger and has a number of issues regarding stallions. She is an Earth Pony and her cutie mark is a stylized X. *Lost Art - Opposing her little sister, Lost Art is a science- and tech-savvy pony who has an aptitude for problem solving over violence and destruction. She never leaves her sister's side and has persistent difficulty with sleep. She is a Unicorn with a purple mane and white coat, she requires glasses to see effectively and her cutie mark is an artist's paintbrush overlaid on a cog. *Xeno - A Zebra mare living in the mountains above Pommel Falls whose difficulty with pony language and culture makes her unusual. While placid and benign she accompanies the sisters on their journeys, having just lost her two brothers to violent death. Her appearance is unlike most other zebras, she is mostly black and her mane and tail are mostly white. Her glyph mark resembles a spiral of darts surrounding a square. *Fine Tune - A Changeling sent to collect Hidden Fortune and Lost Art and return them to Amble and her Slavers. Far from well suited to the task, he is swayed to the side of the sisters by his undying devotion to the 'crown' that Lost Art holds. Seeing her as his new Queen, he slowly integrates himself into the group. His usual pony appearance is that of a light blue unicorn stallion with a spiked red mane and tail, and eyes reminiscent of those of a changeling. As a pony, his cutie mark is a set of f-holes, like one might find on a violin or contrabass. *Rose Shimmer - The copy of a two-century old Ministry of Peace tester. Of many clones, this Rose is one of the oldest and has one of the most complete personalities thanks to her long-standing existence. Created by the special talent of the Prime mare, she is well aware of her position as a non-pony and fears death, knowing it will bring about the end for her, as she has no soul. A pink mare with a dark pink mane and tail, she bears the same double silhouette of a pony that her creator has. Locations *Stables 12/21 *Pommel Falls *Leathers *Stable 60 *Skirt *U Cig *Home Factions *Steel Rangers *Stable Rangers *Amble's Slavers *The Ashen Read Here The story can be read here on Fimfiction An Index of chapters is mirrored on Google Docs An accompanying tumblr is located here where questions can be posed to both characters and authors. The tumblr is described as 'semi-canon.' Category:Stories